Elruc Rolkarson
DO NOT TOUCH... ARTICLE UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION |text1=Human-Elf Halfbreed |item2= |text2=Demon |item3= |text3=Disguise }} Elruc Rolkarson, a human-elf halfbreed hailing from an abandoned Fremennik isle to the far north, has lived through centuries through the possession of Crim Del'kae-Arth, an ancient demon. The secret to his longevity and to his sorrow is kept close, almost secret to his own self. In order to safeguard his own sanity, he has long since completely thrown himself to his interests: exploring, hunting, and fighting. He is role-played by the user Zrie, and as of the latest conflict with his inner demon finds himself quite alone wandering the outdoors. His travels outside of Fremennik lands have led him to occasionally adopt the name Ronan Gilde. Additionally, as another coping mechanism, a fractured part of his personality manifests itself as the persona Sinn Amer II. Sinn appears rarely, and when he does it is lands apart from Elruc's living aquaintances. Unlike his other self, Sinn has no qualms with using either archery or magic, to such an extent that anything goes as long as it accomplishes his aim. The Person Appearance Elruc Rolkarson He is a man that can easily block a door-- Elruc stands at a height of 6'6". Adorning his head is golden blond hair, left uncut and shaggy. Elruc hides his slightly pointed ears under this mass, ashamed of his birth. Underneath this mess lies a pair of startlingly bright green eyes that sparkle vivaciously. The man's face is wrinkle free and appears both young and old, the feature that of a man in his earlier twenties. Under his long straight nose are tightly held grayish-pink lips. Running from these begins his rough blond beard, which runs down alongside his ears and along his jaw. At the corner of his jaw on either side of his face, large symmetrical plaits of facial hair protrude farther than the rest; his neck compared to his jaw is kept shorter and more trimmed.thumb|200|right| A Younger, War-painted Elruc Elruc isn't the average buff Fremennik man, nor is he the average thin Elf. His shoulders are wider than an outlander's but smaller than his kin's; because of this, Elruc's exercises focused on developing faster muscles better for bursts of rapid strength instead of pure prolonged strength. His legs' muscles are built for switching between sprinting and long distance running. Tattoos & Scars * Running along the left side of his jaw is a deep scar. It is almost hidden underneath his blond beard. * Between his right shoulder and neck is covered in burn scars. * Across his right pectoral muscle is a tattooed series of intricate Celtic knots in thickly coated with blue ink and outlined with black. * On his left bicep is scar tissue left from a branding. The brand is the symbol of Zaros with the following words below it in Ancient: "This mortal is property of the Empty Lord." * Upon the back of his left hand are two black tattooed chevrons pointing out between his middle and ring finger. Crim Del'kae-Arth This demon rarely finds an opportunity or a necessity to directly manifest itself in the public eye. On the race occasion, Crim displays his possession, Elruc is overcome by a dark shadow which projects his glowing red eyes. His original form is a small for a demon--similar to Mazchna. Crim stood at nine foot and two inches, his physique was fit and muscular like most demons; however, this demon gives off a strong aura asserting his strength. Del'kae-arth's skin is ashen black, covered with a silver colored armor. Darker than his skin are his horns. They appear an abyssal black, unless they are coated in dried blood, then they are smattered a dark muddy brown with the life-force of his enemies Sinn Amer II Sharing the same body as Elruc, little differentiates one from another. Both Sinn's hair and skin appear darker through the use of a little shadow magic. He hides Elruc's blond beard underneath a facemask, the upper half of his face, particularly his eyes, are hidden under large black bangs. Attire Sinn rarely changes his attire, feeling comfortable in all climates. He dons an almost unbuttoned khaki shirt. Underneath this are brown leather pants rolled up to just under the knee. On his feet, Sinn wears a sturdy pair of shoes, which he wraps with medical cloth to silence his steps. Personality Elruc Rolkarson At a younger age, Elruc was known to be a recklessly rebellious youth. His pride for his gifts, as a magician, were reluctantly given by his peers, and even by his father later on. This led to his hubris, a severe overestimation in his gift. Crim took advantage of this pride, and Elruc suffers for it. That mistake did not lead to a fall in his self-confidence-- although it is much more narrow than it once was-- instead he became bitter and cynical. These feelings manifest themselves around over-confident magicians, whom he now loathes, and men of extreme devotion. His issues of faith stem from repeated issues with the leaders of such organizations, who shun men in positions such as his own. The trails of blood, ruin, and decay left by his mistakes have created a severe case of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder): specifically, he feels a sense of survivor's guilt, wondering why he lived and others, that are more worthy, have died. He also suffers from hypervigilance, stoicism, and an ease to agitation. More recently, Elruc has tried to open his closed-heart. However, he still keeps a respectful distance from his friends, willing to learn more of their lives than reveal of his own. Despite how he acts, he is considerate and is concerned if anyone feels discomfort. Crim Del'kae-Arth Crim Del'kae-Arth is like most demons: he is sure of his superiority over mortals. This confidence is not all together false, Crim once ruled over much of Pandemonium, answering only to Hostilius, the leader of the Infernal Realms. Amused by his lord's humbling, the demon joined the twelve dukes and became an important figure in Zaros's forces. He was clever, too clever. Instead of lying in wait for his enemies, Crim delved into the Ancient Magicks and experimented with portal manipulation. His immense amusement is fueled by his sadism. The torment of his host is his current pleasure-- turning the young Elruc's curiosity into his pain. Unlike his brethren, he is patient, able to hold his rage until just the right moment, leaving carnage in his wake. Sinn Amer II To new acquaintances, Sinn is a happy go-lucky type of guy--too much so. To those that know him, acknowledge his several faults, most prominently his inability to root himself and the lack of self-restraint when it comes to his own curiosity. His charm allows him to escape unharmed in most any situation. However, despite his people-friendly attitude, he cares little for anyone. A passerby, a friend, or an enemy, are all the same to him once they're dead. As a fractured portion of Elruc's psyche, Sinn has adopted traits from both the demon and the mortal. A demon's love of games-- specifically gambling-- becomes self evident in his actions, Sinn is very fond of risk, finding dangers to be exhilarating and joyful. Beliefs & Knowledge This article focuses on '''Elruc Rolkarson' beyond this point.'' Tongues Elruc has traveled for a long time and has long since forsaken his Fremennik xenophobia. These travels have brought along a necessity and a curiosity of the tongues of others. He feels quite comfortable barging into a new group and making new acquaintances. * Fremennik Tongue: Elruc's birth language, he is a naturally fluent speaker, speaking it in a deep scratchy tone. He has little interest in the meaning of the languages written form, however he can recognize it from other symbols. FLUENT * Elven Tongue: Upon learning of his birth, Elruc journeyed west to the Elven lands, grudgingly pushing himself through the dense forests with his skills as a hunter. Upon discovering a Cadarn village, where he was generally avoided, he learned Elvish in both its spoken and written forms. FLUENT * Common Speech: He learned the speech of the outlanders during his travels. He is fluent in both its writing and speech. FLUENT * Kharidian: Elruc learned this during his stay at the Academy of Heroes, he is confident in his comprehension, however both his writing and speech need some work. Sinn's ability speaking Kharidian exceeds Elruc's own. SEMI-FLUENT * Demonic: Elruc can comprehend its harsh and sadistic meaning, having it constantly spoken to him inside his head. SEMI-FLUENT Religion Elruc was raised to be a tolerant man-- of the world and his fellow man. Born under the banner's of the proud Fremennik's, whispers of outlandish faith were few and far in between. The matter of other's devotion mattered little to these people in the northern tribe, living was enough. His life trapped with his demon has shaken this view occasionally, but he holds firm to it once again, especially once he has seen the aftermath of the Gods. * Ancestor Veneration: Elruc has long prayed to his ancestors where-ever they may be, hoping they have found peace in the after-life, and that they are well guarded during these ends of times. * Guthixianism: As a Fremennik, Elruc was taught to respect the Anima Mundi, Gielinor's spirit and other life where-ever it may be. This belief was reinforced a century later, when Elruc traveled with a druid from Taverly. * Saradominism: Upon first learning common speech during his travels outland, Saradominism appealed to him, promising good health and prosperity. He thought he found his savior, something to save himself from his inner demon. It wasn't. Years after becoming a faithful, he worked up the courage to ask a priest if Saradomin could purge a demon. His response was obvious: banishment. This encounter has led Elruc to become extremely bitter--perhaps more so than the following-- to Saradominists. * Zarosianism: Elruc bears the Lord's mark upon his left bicep. Burned permanently into his flesh because of his tormentor, Crim. He is not a worshipper, nor does he like them. He holds little patience for mortal men speaking of the Empty Lord; however, he isn't hostile to Zarosians. However, Sinn's curiosity--created by Crim's mental suggestions-- leads him into becoming a silent follower. Armaments Weapons * One of Elruc's most beloved possessions is his hasta. Originally, it belonged to his father Rolkar Thiirson. The blade itself has a longer tip than the average spear, but shorter than a dagger. All of the blade's metal work is made with a steelthril alloy. The weapons grip and shaft is made of a sturdy yew wood and across it is covered with rings of the same alloy to prevent breaking. Along the blade, the words "Glory to the Fyresong" are immortalized in Fremennik. * Sheathed on his left wrist, is an easily removed push dagger, AKA punch blade. He uses this if he is caught unawares with an untrustworthy opponent. * His left hip holds a trustworthy steel short-sword. * His right hip holds a parrying dagger and two weighted throwing knives. * In his right boot is another dagger. * Ocassionally, Elruc also uses an old Steel two-handed sword nick-named "Dagganoth Bane." Armor & Clothing Elruc dresses like an average Fremennik hunter. He wears a variation of northern furs and leathers, finding it comfortable in most climates. Often he wears a furry yak-hide jacket with leather trousers. Usually, these trousers have strapped on plate armor. Living him in the farthest north, he bundles himself with an old, tattered drab cloak. For battle, Elruc dons rock-shell plates along with steel chain-mail. He wears a dark helmet adorned with four horns: two protruding from the forehead, the others like tusks from beside the mouth. He wears his usual green cloak, but it is attached to a clip that releases it if pulled on, either by himself or foe. Finally, he carries with him a yew-wood Fremennik round shield. Other * Hanging outside his shirt is a necklace of various pairs of animal canines moving out from the center symmetrically. * On his left hip, is a very easily opened bag containing sand, dust, or fine salt. Prowess & Abilities Warrior Skills Elruc is well versed in many forms of combat, from unarmed, to spear-fighting, sword-fighting, and use of thrown weapons. He uses these interchangeably and does agilely. He refuses to use a bow, believing it to be cowardly after his encounter with elves. Magic Abilities Elruc abhors magick, but thanks to both Crim & Sinn's meddling, he has gathered a quite extensive hoard of knowledge on the subject. Although recently a practitioner, upon return to the north, Elruc refuses to cast a single spell. Rank Scale: Virtuoso > Master > Adept > Practiced > Novice * Lunar Magick: ** Healing (Adept); User: Elruc & Sinn ** Rest (Practiced); User: Elruc * Ancient Macick: ** Smoke (Master); User: Crim & Sinn ** Shadow (Adept); User: Crim ** Ice (Practiced); User: Sinn * Modern & Other Magic: ** Teleportation (Master); User: Elruc, Crim, & Sinn ** Fire (Virtuoso); User: Crim ** Water (Adept); User: Sinn ** Wind (Practiced); User: Elruc Other Skills * Music: Even before Elruc's travels to the outlands, he was skilled in using his voice, lute, flute, or a lyre. This has developed into a genuine interest, which he pursues shortly after taking residence in a new land. Other instruments he knows include the drums, the piano, and the lyre. * Hunting & Tracking: Originally, it was always a necessity being able to follow both his prey and intruder, now it has turned into both sport and hobby. He excels in finding any sort of creature anywhere between rabbit, bear, and man. Biography Early Life (Pre-RP) The End of the Fourth Age Abundant Glory: Unlike many, this story begins before its start. Malicious whims are not unique to the recent second coming of the Gods, no, long before the seas fought back and forth. Like the seas, the brave men, explorers and conquerors, shared its tempestuous wrath. Men of the north, oft only regarded to be savage, unlike their outlandish cousins did not immediately grow soft and develop walls, their spirit remained untethered. However, this freedom left a trail of blood, cries, and glory. One such trail belongs to a single expedition of the Fyresong clan-- an age old family now expunged to the farthest northern reaches of Fremennik territory. Their raids were remarkable. Not only did they gain wealth from glory but from hard-forged trading as well. A specific raid, bold, its reach almost unheard of, went far into the west. Past the Fremennik realm, farther than the dominion of the gnomes; they traveled to the Tirranwyn, the land of the Elves. Such glory wasn't new to the young chief, Rolkar Thiirson. Many of his expeditions were bold, wrought with difficulty and abundant with glory. He dreamed large, ambitious and curious towards the outlands. Here he challenged new land, unmapped land, the land of the Elves. A Failed Raid: A Strong Child Knowing next to nothing of the mainland, Elruc grew up in an isolation that was only broken by the few trading or supply vessels chancing the northern waters. Blind Courage The Trials Curiosity Killed The Clan Night Of The Burning Island The Beginning of the Fifth Age Internal Conflict Among The Ashes Time's Passage Present Day (RP) The End of the Fifth Age A New Beginning Need to remember this bit so I don't BS it... Defense of Ardougne brought me to the Academy, stories, period up to Kandar As a disciple of the Academy, Elruc enlisted to combat 'Thorvald's undead army unleashed upon Ardougne. Participating in the northern front, he aided the defendants in driving away the hoard. Here the boys were divided by the men; Elruc proved himself on the battlefield. However, Elruc's discipline on the battlefield was lacking, finding his position far from his peers. This carelessness arose from Elruc's poor adaptation to the institution's favored persona: the rebel. Eventually, this fall in judgement effected his combat prowess and he suffered a bite between his right shoulder and neck. Elruc's quick withdrawal off of the front-lines was met with the appearances of his then friend Alfred Klios and an unknown Icyene. His contamination was unacceptable, the two of them decided to become his jury and executioner. Missing by a mere instant, a lightning bolt crashed into the ground after Crim teleported away his host. The Demon's Return Elruc arrived to Trollheim. Crim Del'kae-Arth now possessed control. In order to destroy the virus, the demon used fire magick to burn off the contaminated flesh. This remedy leaves a permanent scar on Elruc's neck, which still appears to be black in color. His escape was not unnoticed. He became a risk, so he went on the run. Upon returning to the Academy, Alfred was finishing packing his bags; he had finished his tour as the academy's grand-master. Elruc was not altogether unsatisfied with the turn of events: he was back home, and the friend that had betrayed him left. This was not the end to the drama. As a result of Crim's increase in dominance, Elruc became more aggressive and fought more often, eventually becoming unwanted at the institution. Such intolerance led him to the decision that it was better for everyone if he removed his presence, permanently. The First Trip North Months pass into obscurity as Elruc wanders alone through the mountains and forests. * Elruc returns to Rellakka * Elruc meets with then chieftess Serena Grundr * Elruc's ears are spotted and his status as a Fremennik was deemed to be an outlander Wandering the North * Elruc meets up with Eirikr's host hunting a bear. Despite being the leading force in the bear's defeat, he only walks away with its severed head. Recent Events * To be role-played 'Family and Relations' 'Trivia' *Elruc is a very good cook because from a very young age he taught himself various skills, which include cooking, fishing, etc, during his father's absences. *Elruc is Cross X's first character. Category:Characters Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Elf Category:Demons Category:Warrior Category:Lunar Mages Category:Saradominist Category:Guthixian Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Incomplete Articles